Please don't hurt me
by Radiklement
Summary: Maintenant, Lloyd sait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le drame qu'ont connu ses parents. Pourtant, après avoir révélé la vérité à son fils, Kratos a encore besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Une certaine demi elfe très curieuse de nature. Kratos x Raine


Please, just don't hurt me.

Il faisait noir. Comme d'habitude. Il faisait nuit, comme d'habitude. Elle fit un pas. Un seul. Il se retourna vers elle dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes. De colère, de crainte, d'espoir.

Les épaules de l'homme se détendirent un instant. Il n'aurait pas supporté de faire face à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis au fond, même elle, ce serait dur. En fait, surtout elle. Pour Lloyd, ça allait de soi, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de venir discuter avec lui. Il devait s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle…

Le vent la fit frissonner dans l'heure tardive. Les yeux bruns qui l'appelaient faillirent à leur tâche une seconde. Juste le temps de se fermer et de se rouvrir. Pour chasser la culpabilité qui pointait. Dans les perles d'azur dardées sur lui, il y avait de la rancœur. Des questions par milliers qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de voir sans réponses. Et lui ne savait comment répondre. Comment parler. Il ne savait pas parler.

D'un côté, il y a ceux qui sont muets, d'un autre, ceux qui sont sourds. Et entre les deux, il y a ceux qui voient et comprennent sans rien dire, sans oser, parce qu'ils se détestent eux-mêmes. Et il était dans cette dernière catégorie. Il était exécrable.

-C'est toi? Demanda-t-elle.

À sa voix fragile, hésitante et légère, il se détourna. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Des ailes bleues émergèrent de son dos, encadrant l'épée qu'il avait laissée dans son étui. Elles brillaient sous la neige. Il allait s'enfuir. Elle fit un autre pas. Et sa main blanche comme toute la pureté du monde se posa sur son aile gauche, se refermant sur les plumes trop fragiles. Il était à sa merci maintenant. Il demeura immobile, de crainte qu'elle ne lui déchire son aile ou qu'elle la lâche. Il voulait qu'elle tienne. Qu'elle crie, qu'elle l'insulte.

Il méritait la mort et l'amertume dans laquelle il vivait. Mais de laisser ses souffrances déteindre sur les autres était inadmissible.

-Pourquoi? Fut la seule question qu'elle posa.

Le séraphin se sentit faiblir et quand le souffle de la demi elfe fut sur sa peau, hésitant de toute la répression à laquelle elle avait du faire face, fragile de toutes les menaces proférées contre sa race de sang mêlé, rendu court et haché par l'espoir futile d'être enfin accepté quelque part, il comprit que c'était la fin. Il avait une fois de plus commis l'impardonnable erreur. Il l'avait trahi et tué, comme il avait tué Anna autrefois. C'était injuste. Elle ne le méritait pas. Même si ses larmes ne coulaient pas, Raine demeurait un être vulnérable et sensible qui trop de fois avait du jouer les dures pour soutenir son frère.

Comme Anna, elle avait du jouer les mères beaucoup trop tôt avec Génis. La différence, c'était que ce dernier n'était pas son vrai fils. Mais elle avait joué la mère quand même. Et c'était aussi de sa faute. À lui, Kratos Aurion, qui avait laissé Mithos créé ce monde, laissé les choses s'envenimer et le fossé entre les hommes et les elfes s'agrandir. Pour que leurs enfants, demi elfe, et demi homme, n'ait rien d'autre à faire que de sombrer dans le désespoir total, une chute sans fin et sans avenir.

Il fut parcourut d'un tremblement. Un seul. Parce que trop de choses se bousculaient en lui. Il voulut se retourner, mais les mains de la magicienne se resserrèrent sur son aile, l'affaiblissant. Mais ça ne servait à rien, parce qu'il était déjà faible pour avoir laissé arriver ce qui était arrivé. Des tremblements secouaient tout le corps de Raine. Et elle répéta sa question tandis que les larmes glissaient enfin sur ses joues, devenant de glace face au froid de la ville.

-Pourquoi?

Kratos grimaça de douleur et du mettre un genou en terre. C'était vraiment trop cette fois. Mais il l'avait mérité. Il avait mérité cent fois plus. Les traits tordus par la douleur, il chercha à replier ses ailes. Et comme elle se doutait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas fuir, elle lâcha ses plumes. Il ne parvint pas à se redresser, trop épuisé ou n'ayant tout simplement pas la force de voir le visage de Raine couvert de larmes. Cherchant son souffle et ses mots, il se contenta de chercher sa main dans le noir, des cheveux auburn lui tombant sur le visage.

Leur deux mains se trouvèrent et il la serra fort, pour se donner courage. Mais le fait qu'elle tressaillit à son contact le culpabilisa un peu plus et annihila tout courage. Avec un léger frisson, il la tira vers lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été un bon parleur. Elle résista, essayant de garder un air sévère et furieuse, mais n'y arrivant pas. Elle avait si froid. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde. Et cette main dans la leur, qui fuyait ou suppliait, qui voulait frapper ou caresser, qui demandait pourquoi en plantant ses ongles dans la peau offerte ou demandait pardon en massant la paume ouverte malgré les réticences. Cette main était la dernière chose qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

-Pourquoi? Répéta-t-elle doucement, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant qu'elle avait trop brusqué.

-Plus rien n'a de sens, répondit-il enfin.

Sa voix était plus fragile que la neige et les flocons autour d'eux. Plus légère et plus mystérieuse encore. Mais flottait derrière elle, comme un relent d'hiver, le tranchant froid du ton de mercenaire qui voulait se couper du reste du monde.

-Kratos…

Ce pourquoi devait être élucidé et elle ne pouvait y arriver seule. Il avait déjà franchi l'épreuve de se remémorer toute la mort d'Anna, dont il était l'unique responsable, avait narré toute cette horreur à son fils. Son unique enfant qu'il croyait mort. Et maintenant, il devait revenir en arrière pour répondre au pourquoi de sa trahison ultime. Celle lors de laquelle il avait livré tout le groupe à Remiel et Yggdrasill. Car il croyait bien faire. La trahison de ce coup d'épée qu'il avait assené à Raine après avoir battu Génis, Lloyd et Sheena. Au travers de ses mèches sombres, il put entrapercevoir le visage douloureux penché sur lui. Quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge.

-Rien n'avait plus de sens. Ma vie n'avait aucun but. J'étais un automate. Je ne valais pas mieux que les elfes que Mithos gardent à Dherris Karlhan.

Ses lamentations venaient du fond du cœur et Raine ne pouvait les affronter avec l'âme d'une scientifique. Face à Kratos, elle n'avait jamais pu analyser ses sentiments avec l'âme d'une scientifique. Pour la bonne raison qu'une scientifique n'a pas d'âme et que les sentiments ne s'analysent pas. Pas ceux de cette nature. Mais après avoir été rejeté tant de fois, le coup que lui avait porté cet homme auquel elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance avait détruit tous ses rêves et ses idées. Elle n'avait rien changé dans son attitude pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, mais intérieurement, elle était démolie.

-Kratos, ta vie a un sens, Lloyd a besoin de toi pour être guider. _Nous_ avons besoin de toi.

_J'ai besoin de toi_, pensa-t-elle tout bas.

-Non, il va falloir qu'il m'extermine. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je dois mourir de sa main, comme ça, sa mère sera vengée et il ne se posera plus de questions à propos de moi._ Puis, pour vaincre Mithos, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens._

À ces propos, la jeune femme tomba à genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Déjà, elle était la seule, excepté Noishe, qui ait droit à le voir quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Quand il sombrait. Quand il était en état de faiblesse. Mais elle-même avait besoin de lui maintenant. De son soutien et son réconfort. Sinon…

-Ne dis pas ça! Tu m'entends. Lloyd ne veut pas ça! Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça. Et… et moi je…

Il releva un tout petit peu la tête, laissant voir des yeux pleins de doutes sous ses mèches rousses. Oui, plein de doutes, de peur et de compassion, comme ceux de Lloyd. Pire que ceux de Lloyd. Il y avait trop de souffrances dans ses yeux. Sa main serra celle de la demi-elfe, comme pour chercher son assentiment. Son soutien.

-Raine, il faut que tu me pardonnes. Je ne suis même plus un homme maintenant et je n'ai rien à t'apporter. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne tiens de ma part que de la souffrance. Tu mérites mieux…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est faux! Ce que je veux, c'est toi!

Ce cri du cœur le frappa plus adroitement qu'une flèche lancée à deux pas de distance. Elle put même voir une larme briller dans son œil gauche, celui du cœur. Dans le droit, brillait un espoir mélangé à la hantise de revivre le passé. Un passé trop dur, qui l'avait presque rendu fou.

Il faisait toujours noir. Il faisait toujours froid. Il faisait nuit noire à Flanoir et comme les deux termes rimaient toujours, on aurait pu croire que tout était comme d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un séraphin venait d'ouvrir son cœur blessé pour de bon. Et une proscrite avait pris un énième risque d'être repoussé dans sa vie. Là, sur le balcon de l'hôtel, dans le silence et dans la neige, ils se fixaient, à genoux et face à face. Leur main s'était séparée. Une lumière perçait l'obscurité dans deux cercles d'azur.

Lentement, il posa son autre genou en terre, pour bien être à la hauteur de la jeune enseignante. Tout aussi lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui, à petit coup dans la neige. Leur visage ruisselait de flocon fondu. Ou de larmes? Ils ne les sentaient pas. Ils ne sentaient plus le froid. La main de Kratos remontait doucement le bras de Raine, tremblante et pleine d'appréhension. Les mains toutes blanches de la guérisseuse encadrèrent la figure du mercenaire, déposant sur ces joues une chaleur inespérée.

-Ce sera long, la prévint-il, de la même voix fragile que tout à l'heure. Son cœur débattait encore dans sa poitrine, mais au milieu de tout ça, il s'arrêta complètement. Ce sera long avant que tu me pardonnes, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux grands grands ouverts, elle fit signe que oui, attendant, espérant qu'il fasse le premier geste. Ses bras l'entourèrent enfin, pour ce qui n'était que la seconde fois. Elle frémit. Il l'attira plus près de lui, pour se donner la force. Son souffle sur sa peau pâle firent se redresser un peu les cheveux blancs de Raine sur son front. Elle se sentait petite et vulnérable dans ses bras. Mais elle s'y sentait surtout à l'abri de tout danger. Ses mains glissèrent sur les joues roses du mercenaire, pour venir se nouer derrière sa nuque. Et sans se quitter du regard, ils laissèrent leur visage aller chercher un peu de tendresse sur celui de l'autre. Sans toutefois réussir à l'embrasser.

Elle voulait lui demander avant…

-S'il te plait Kratos, ne me fais plus jamais mal comme ça. Ne m'abandonne plus.

-Jamais, jamais je ne voudrais te faire de mal.

Et alors, la nuit éclata en un paradis pour les deux amants qui avaient été jusque-là éconduits. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se partagèrent, se lièrent, et toute la nuit ne fut plus qu'une longue longue découverte de l'autre, de soi et de la douceur qu'il leur avait tant manqué.

Il était le feu qui avait fait fondre la glace censée la protéger. Cheveux rouges contre blancs. Le feu qui vient se noyer dans la glace fondue et qui pleure encore d'avoir vu les flammes la laisser en flaque, en vrac, comme de la rosée à l'aurore, qui perle avant de s'éteindre. Elle avait perlé longtemps. Et il ne la laisserait plus jamais faire. Pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

-Je t'aime.

Un murmure entre deux baisers, tout en douceur et tout en lenteur. Parce qu'il faut prendre le temps et se réchauffer bien tranquillement pour apprécier la chaleur de l'autre. Parce que c'est peut-être la première et la dernière fois.

-Moi aussi.

Un autre murmure, déjà sous-entendu par les mains qui se serrent sur l'autre, qui se pressent et tremblent tout à la fois, de peur, de désir et de doute.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je vais devoir partir. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

-Alors, tu viendras avec nous?

-Je t'en laisse la promesse.

Elle lui demanda plus. Parce qu'il faisait froid jusque dans ses bras et qu'elle voulait être sûr de posséder quelque chose de lui. Une part de lui-même qui lui assure son retour.

-Il y a déjà Lloyd.

-Ce n'est pas assez.

-Une autre fois.

Entre chaque mot, ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse, cherchant à se connaître autant que possible malgré le temps qui filait entre leur doigt et sous leurs yeux. Ils s'accrochèrent un instant au regard, une fois que la magie s'enfuit avec la neige. Kratos souriait. C'était un encouragement en soi. Et c'était lui le premier qui avait dit…

-Je t'aime.

Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit auparavant, pourquoi ils avaient du se prêter à ce manège avant de se tomber dans les bras, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester. Il y avait tant de pourquoi. Mais quand il rouvrit ses ailes pour s'envoler dans le lointain, un peu plus léger qu'auparavant, elle ne put lui présenter que des larmes et lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Une rougeur vint illuminée les joues de l'adulte pour la première fois. Après presque 17 ans, il retrouvait l'amour. C'était un évènement à noter sur le calendrier. Avoir été seul si longtemps et enfin pouvoir se sentir vivant. Maintenant, il avait un autre sens à sa vie.

Raine lui fit un petit signe de la main quand il fut loin, dans le ciel et les nuages, avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il regarda longtemps la porte qui le séparait de sa douce et de son fils. Le monde était étrangement fait. Mais maintenant, il devait survivre. Au moins assez longtemps pour que Lloyd essaie de briser le sceau d'Origin. Ensuite. Il devrait demander pardon à Raine. Parce qu'il n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il devait mourir.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Te laisser un monde où il fera bon vivre, où tu seras accepté par tous, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Mais je suis trop vieux. Lloyd vous guidera vers la lumière. Sa vision des choses est la meilleure. Je suis fier. Et désoler de ne pas pouvoir te le dire mon fils.

Le silence était froid et la culpabilité s'insinua en lui tandis qu'il reperdait la chaleur de la demi-elfe. Une étoile brillait comme une larme dans le ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne chose à faire Anna. Mais je veux leur laisser une chance et je ne vois pas d'autres façons de faire. Raine, je t'aime et tu mérites mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il en reposant son regard sur Flanoir. Moi, je ne suis qu'une ruine.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est une archéologue et le sera toujours, même de façon maladive…

À tout ceux et celles qui aime les Kraine (kratos raine drabble) à ma sœur et mon frère, à mes amis (es) comme mes ennemis (es) et à tout les lecteurs et ou lectrices qui pourront tomber sur ce one-shot. Sachez qu'il pourrait devenir un two ou même three shots si vous le voulez vraiment.

Parce que ce couple est l'un des plus beaux de Tales of Symphonia et qu'il a sa place autant en français qu'en anglais, ou peu importe la langue. En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu avec la finale. Et avec le chap en entier. À la prochaine…


End file.
